Love coming with you
by erenism
Summary: Tentang dua paket complete, dua sekolah, dan dua jiwa gs!taehyung, kookv fanfic slight another pair


**gs!for bottom**

 **au!school**

 **Typo,gaje,alur aneh, non-baku/baku campur aduk**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung_**

 _Love coming with you_

.

Kim Taehyung

》Ketua club cheerleaders

》Cantik,manis,dan baik.

》Orangnya ramah dan disukai murid-murid disekolah

》Ayahnya seorang pengusaha dan ibunya designer ternama

Paket complete

Hidup yang sempurna belum tentu 'sempurna' ,apalagi saat kau dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik yang sayang otaknya hamper terbentur semua, itulah yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

Ia saat ini berada dikantin, omong-omong ada beberapa sahabat wanita yang sangat dekat dengannya menemani.

Para penghuni kantin yang melihat wanita populer disekolah itu hanya menatap mereka, kantin serasa _fanmeeting_ saat wanita-wanita cantik itu berkumpul satu tempat. Ia sendiri bingung, mereka lihat apa sampai-sampai berkumpul seperti semut seperti itu?

" _eonni_ apa kau sudah liat eyeliner keluaran terbaru?"

"Tentu sudah dong, aku mana mungkin melewatkan _merk_ kesukaanku"

"Pinjam boleh?"

" _big no_ untuk orang yang sering menghilangkan barang sepertimu!''

Dan sekarang ia disuguhkan pemandangan Baekhyun dan Luhan, si anak kembar beda ibu yang sialnya muka mereka tidak ada miripnya sama sekali. Oh mereka hanya sama-sama cantik,itu saja.

Omong-omong kalau beda Ibu pasti tidak mirip kan? ah sudahlah.

Yoongi yang pertapaannya terganggu oleh keduanya melempari mereka berdua tepat dikepala dengan sedotan bekas minum pria disebelahnya, yang pasrah-pasrah saja saat wanita itu mengambil sedotannya "Berisik!!!"

Sikembar hanya mengaduh, Luhan yang matanya kena sedotan mengomel dalam bahasa mandarin dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yoongi, orang yang ditunjuk hanya menaikkan alis. Agak tersinggung, ia kembali mengambil sedotan dan kali ini sedotan milik Jihoon yang menjadi objek pelemparan ''Mau kulempari lagi?"

Luhan sukses bungkam dan sedetik kemudian nyengir tidak jelas, Yoongi meletakkan kembali sedotan yang akan ia lempar ke gelas Jihoon, anak itu mendelik dengan mata menyeramkan sepeti ingin keluar.

"Menjijikkan, seharusnya kau buang saat sedotan itu sudah kau pegang-pegan eonni!'' Ucap Jihoon, bungsu keluarga Min itu terlihat kesal oleh kelakuan kakak perempuannya yang tidak perempuan sama sekali "Sudah tidak steril!, masa aku harus minum dari sedotan yang sudah kau pegang?''

Tanggapan dari Yoongi hanya diam, Ia kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil sedotan yang baru. Sesaat setelah kembali, Ia lalu melemparkan sedotan yang baru saja ia ambil kemuka Jihoon. Si kembar yang menonton tertawa, Taehyung hanya memasang senyum dan Kyungsoo masih dengan muka datarnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa,dia hanya diam sedari tadi.

''Menyebalkan!''

Mereka semua tertawa saat sadar tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka, ditambah lagi si ice princess yang sedari tadi tidak tersenyum membuat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

''HALO PACAR-PACARKU!'' Tamu tak diundang datang, Hoseok tiba-tiba saja duduk diantara Jihoon dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan kursinya kosong. Yoongi hanya menjawab 'berisik' dan membuat ia tertawa kecil "Sudah dengar berita belum?"

Kadang ya mereka gak habis pikir sama Hoseok. Dia ini tahu gossip terbaru disekolah lebih cepat dari Baekhyun, yang notabene suka bergosip dengan cewek-cewek lainnya disekolah.

Oleh karena itu, si ratu gossip yang memang dasarnya penasaran hanya menunjukkan wajah bingung dan menggeleng " Ada apa memangnya?"

Hoseok tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya sambal menarik kepala wanita-wanita itu ke tengah meja. Ia mendapat muka ganas Yoongi dan Kyungsoo yang tidak suka kepala mereka ditarik.

"Sekolah akan mengadakan festival"

"Lalu apa berita hebohnya?" Taehyung yang masih tidak paham apa maksud dari perkataan Hoseok memotong pembicaraan pria sunshine itu.

Hoseok hanya memberikan senyum tipis kearahnya, memaklumi Taehyung yang sering memotong pembicaraan orang padahal belum selesai berbicara "Berita hebohnya adalah sekolah mengajak sekolah lain kerja sama dan kalian tau sekolah apa?"

Gelengan kompak kepala mereka semua sebagai jawaban

''HanYang High School"

"MWO!?"

Asal kalian tau saja Seojoong--sekolah Tae dkk-- dan HanYang itu ibarat air dan minyak, susah disatukan tapi sama-sama diperlukan. Tahun ini mereka sering bersaing dalam pertandingan dan membuat mereka semakin mengibarkan bendera perang, tentu saja berita sekolah yang mengadakan festival dan mengajak HanYang untuk ikut berpastisipasi itu mengejutkan, bukannya festival sekolah malah tawuran sekolah. Sulit dipercaya,rasanya mereka ingin mati saja

''Bencana''

TAMBAHAN :

Rata-rata anak HanYang adalah berandalan yang kabarnya tidak segan memukul wanita, menambah nilai plus mereka untuk enggan mengikuti partisipasi festival sekolah yang diadakan.

Dan lagi, anak-anak Seojoong High School rata-rata 65% adalah wanita dan 45% nya pria, artinya wanita lebih mendominasi sekolah mereka dan berkebalikan dengan HanYang yang dominan pria disana.

''Aku akan protes'' tangan Taehyung dicegat Hoseok saat ingin keluar kantin, pria itu pasti berpikir ia akan menemui presiden sekolah.

"Tidak bisa'

"Kenapa?" agak bingung karena hoseok melarang Taehyung untuk pergi, Yoongi yang sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing ujung-ujungnya juga ikut penasaran.

''Sekolah sudah setuju dan menandatangani surat undangan, rencananya festival sekolah akan dilaksanakan minggu depan"

Double sial sepertinya untuk gadis-gadis cantik ini

"Oh god, aku akan membuat surat wasiat secepatnya"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jeon Jungkook

》Tampan

》Ketua Klub Taekwondo

》Anak basket

》Penerus perusahaan keluarga

》Most Wanted

Idaman? tentu saja, wanita disekolah sangat memuja ketampanannya. Populer? penggemar wanita tidak dapat dihitung dengan pasti

Sudah pasti, paket complete

"Oper padaku!!"

"Perhatikan orang yang berada dibelakang!"

"Wahh lihat, ada cicak terbang!!"

"Jimin, kau konyol. Mana mungkin ada cicak yang terbang. Yang ada itu, gajah yang terbang!!"

"Kalian berdua berhenti, jangan membuatku semakin gila berada disini"

Lapangan basket. Berkumpul para pria tampan yang sedang latihan. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbaring dilantai saking lelahnya bermain, mereka sedang persiapan untuk turnamen. Jadi untuk itu, mereka berlatih dengan keras kali ini.

"Apa dari kalian melihat Soonyoung?. Kupikir ekskul dance selesai dari tadi" Park Chanyeol. Ketua klub basket, anggota tertua dari mereka, menanyakan salah satu kehadiran anak-anaknya yang tidak terlihat.

"Tidak tau, marmut itu sering menghilang. Palingan ia sedang nongkrong dikantin, memajak makanan dari anak kelas 10" Jawaban itu dijawab oleh Park Jimin, orang yang berteriak tentang cicak dan gajah terbang tadi, dengan kegilaannya bersama Kim Mingyu yang terlihat seperti ingin mati.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu Sehun--mereka tidak pacaran ingat!!-- hanya menghela nafas maklum, lalu mencolek Kim Jongin disebelahnya yang sibuk mengoles Sunblock "Jongin-hyung tidak usah memakai sunblock. Percuma, kau malah tambah hitam jadinya"

Sehun yang mendengar tertawa pingkal di sebelahnya, ia bertepuk tangan layaknya orang gila dan menunjuk-nunjuk jongin. Kentara sekali menghinanya_-

"Jungkook kau kejam sekali" lihat Jongin sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Chanyeol melemparinya handuk karena merasa jijik dan mengundang ringisan dari sang korban "ITU SAKIT TIANG!!"

Hening beberapa saat

TUK...

TUK...

TUK...

BRUAKK...!!

"HALOO SEMUAA, AKU PUNYA BERITA SPEKTAKULER. HAHAHA"

Pintu lapangan basket terbuka lebar. Sosok Soonyoung terlihat tertawa kesetanan dengan membawa sebuah kertas ditangan. Ia berlari-lari kecil kearah kerumunan dengan bunga-bunga sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Hey gengs, tebak berita apa sampai aku terlihat seperti ini?" Tanyanya kepada semua orang yang berada disana.

"Kau punya marmut terbaru?" - jimin

"Ahh, kau punya krim pemutih yang langsung bisa bikin putih sekali pakai. Iyaa!?" - mingyu jongin

"Tidak tau" - sisanya

Soonyoung menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan yang ingin dicolok "Jadi..."

"Cepat!!" Jungkook mengintrupsi pembicaraan. Yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam saat ia mengintrupsi "Ishh!!"

"Kita. Akan. Mengadakan. Festival. Bersama. Seojoong. High. School"

Reaksi dari mereka pun beragam-ragam saat mendengarnya

"APAAA?!"

"Dimana Namjoon?!"

"Ahhh, kenapa anak-anak sekolah itu"

Chanyeol bahkan sudah siap untuk keluar, lagi-lagi tangannya dicegat Soonyoung yang menggelangkan kepala.

"Maaf kawan, aku baru tau beritanya saat hendak kemari. Pihak sekolah sudah setuju dan kita tidak bisa menolak"

Jungkook yang kentara kesal, melempar bola basketnya kelantai dengan keras. Tidak tahu, bolanya malah terpantul dan masuk ke-ring dengan tepat. Teman-teman menatapnya polos, ingin dihajar lebih tepatnya.

"Nah, kita harus siap-siap. Festivalnya tidak lama lagi, jadi kawanku!! Bersemangatlah yeahh!!"

Selesai dengan omongannya, Soonyoung keluar dari lapangan basket sambil berteriak 'semangat' dengan keras. Sementara, orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan masih terdiam.

Jongin dan Mingyu pergi ke pojok ruangan, mereka berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke-empat pria itu lalu mengangguk-angguk. Terutama saat melihat Jungkook, mereka berdua menatapnya lama. Keempatnya hanya menatap kedua kakak beradik itu heran.

Selesai dengan pembicaraannya, Jimin yang penasaran bertanya kepada mereka berdua

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Mingyu dan Jongin saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum. Kompak menggeleng, lalu menyusul Soonyoung yang terlebih dahulu keluar lapangan basket.

Meninggalkan orang-orang yang kebingungan dengan sikap mereka.

 ** _TBC_**

Next or Not?


End file.
